Lets Fall In Love Naruto
by ajoslin33
Summary: My first Naruto love story between a girl (you) named Chikyo Nara! Yes you would be Shikamaru's younger sister! Description of you is in the first chapter. This is when Sauske is already with Orochimaru, basically in the beginning of the Shippuden episodes...but the characters are a little bit older. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

HAIR: BRUNETTE

EYES: HONEY BROWN

HEIGHT: 5'5"

WEIGHT: 115

NAME: CHIKYO NARA

SISTER OF SHIKAMARU NARA. BEST FRIENDS WITH INO YAMANAKA

Here are the teams of ninja (Bold names are the team leaders):

NARUTO, SAKURA, **KAKASHI**.

INO, CHOJI,** SHIKAMARU**.

**KIBA**, HINATA, SHINO.

TENTEN, ROCK LEE, **NEJI**.

**GAARA**, KANKURO, TEMARI.

Chikyo POV

I rolled over to my right to see my alarm clock read 10:30AM in bright red LED lights. I sighed and rolled back over and stared at my ceiling contemplating whether to get up or lay in bed for another 30 minutes. I sighed and pushed the covers off and swung my legs around to the side of the bed.

I stretched my arms above my head and yawned as I stood up out of my bed. I then headed out of my room and to the kitchen.

The kitchen was deserted except for Shikamaru sitting at the kitchen table with his elbows on the table and his hands in his palms half asleep.

I walked over to the cupboards and pull out a bowl and some cereal. Shikamaru's head popped up at the sound of me moving around.

"Morning Shika. Want some cereal?" I asked turning around setting the bowl and cereal on the counter. He nodded his head. I grabbed another bowl out of the cupboard.

"You know Chikyo, I'm surprised that you're out of bed already." I heard Shikamaru say. I laughed a bit.

"I could say the same thing about you." I said pouring the cereal into the bowls. I poured the milk in and grabbed spoons. I walked over to Shika and set it infront of him and set my bowl down.

"Hey guys, what's for breakfast?"

I turned around to see a sleepy Kiba scratching his head.

"You can have mine, I'll make another one." I told Kiba who sat down in front of my bowl.

"Thanks Chikyo!" He said as he shoved a huge spoonful of cereal. I walked over to the cupboard and got myself a bowl of cereal.

"I'm surprised you're awake Shikamaru" Kiba said with a mouthful of cereal.

"Well your dog woke me up...he's not as tiny as he used to be, but he likes to think that way...so there wasn't enough room on my bed for the both of us" Shikamaru said finishing his bowl of cereal.

"Oh, sorry man. So what's todays schedule?" Kiba asked.

"I got training with my team today." Shikamaru said. "Are you coming with Chikyo?" he said walking over to set his bowl in the sink.

"Sure, I'm sure Ino wouldn't mind seeing me today" I said eating my food.

Ino is basically my best friend. She knows almost everything about me, and can read me like a book. I'm not a ninja like everyone I hang out with, but they don't treat me any different.

Shikamaru's POV

I look over at Kiba who keeps checking out Chikyo. I hit him in the back of the head.

"Bad Dog." I said quietly to him.

"Ow! What did I do?!" He asked rubbing the back of head. I looked at him sternly.

My sister is only a year younger than me and all of our friends but she acts older than most of us. I'm proud to call her my sister, but I also watch out for her. Kiba was checking out Chikyo, but she was wearing short shorts and a tank top, so I guess I can understand why Kiba stared at her...she was just showing herself off. What a _drag._

I walked into my room to see Akumaru rolled into a ball sleeping soundly.

"Lucky dog." I said wishing it was me who was still asleep.

I got my clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day.

(40 mins later)

I walked back out into the kitchen, ready for the day to see Chikyo and Kiba playing with Akumaru who was finally awake.

"Ready to go Shika?" Chikyo said tossing the ball over to Kiba.

"Yeah.." I said. But I just really wanted to go back to bed.

Chikyo's POV

We headed down into the field to meet up with Ino and Choji. Ino was brushing her hair while Choji stuffed his mouth full of potato chips.

"Potato chips aren't exactly that healthy for a morning breakfast Choji..." I said taking the bag away from him.

"Actually Chikyo..." He said taking the bag back. "It's my morning snack...not breakfast." He said so matter-of-factly.

Ino and Shikamaru sighed. I laughed as I sat down in the grass.

"So Shikamaru, what's on todays agenda?" Choji said still stuffing his mouth.

"We're going to keep working on focusing your chakra." He said as he sat down next to me. Ino and Choji sighed.

"Shikamaru, that's what we have been doing the past week now...can't we do something different?" Ino whined.

"If you perfected focusing your chakra, we would...but you havn't." He said annoyed by Ino.

"It can't be that bad Ino. I'm sure you'll do great today!" I said with words of encouragement.

"Thanks Chikyo!" She stated as she smiled and walked off to practice.

"How can you put up with her Chikyo?" Shikamaru said while he layed down and looked up at the clouds.

"I just tell her what she wants to hear." I said. "Hey, wait, why aren't you practicing?"

"Ugh, what a drag." He said standing up.

"That's what I thought" I said smiling.

Naruto's POV

"Ah, come on Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura said as we walked towards the field.

"Sakura, you'll be fine. Hokage Tsunade will be fine for one day without you." Kakashi said being annoyed.

"Naruto, tell Kakashi that she NEEDS me." Sakura whined.

To be honest, lately Sakura has got on my nerves.

"Sakura...shut up." I said not caring at all. She sighed dramatically and stomped along with us.

"Thank you Naruto." Kakashi said as we made our way to the field.

When we got there it looked as if it was already in use by another team. I saw Shikamaru, Ino and Choji. Off to the side was a girl laying down looking at the clouds. I walked over to the girl and sat down next to her.

"What are you looking at?" I asked her looking up at the clouds.

"Oh just day dreaming." she replied.

"About what?" I replied curiously.

"NARUTO. QUIT BEING A CREEP!" Sakura yelled hitting me on the head.

"Ow!" I said rubbing the soon to be bruise.

"Is Naruto creeping you out sis?" Shikamaru asked the girl.

"This is your _sister_?!" Naruto asked surprisingly. "No wonder she was day dreaming...she's just like you Shikamaru!" Naruto commented.

"What a drag" Shikamaru said.

I've heard Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji talk about her but I never actually met her before...what was her name?...chicka?...cheya?

Chikyo's POV

"Chikyo, keep away from Naruto and Sakura...they're so...weird" Ino said helping me up.

"Ino, it's fine...they seem super nice." I said in defense.

"Your name's Chikyo! I remember now, believe it!" Naruto said smiling huge and pointing his index finger at me. I giggled at his obnoxious outburst.

"Again, being creepy Naruto..." Sakura said annoyed.

"Seriously guys, it's okay..." I said but no one seemed to listen.

"I'm sorry you had to meet Naruto this way.." Shikamaru said apologetically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked somewhat curious.

"Well he's kinda obnoxious and..." Shikamaru started to explain.

"And what Shikamaru?" Sakura said. She seemed offended by what Shikamaru was going to say about Naruto. They started to argue back and forth

I looked at Naruto who looked back at me. I looked around at everyone who was fighting back and forth who was paying no attention to the two of us. I then grabbed Narutos hand, put my finger in front of my mouth, signing him to be quiet, and we ran off into the forest behind us.


	2. Chapter 2

As me and Naruto ran off into the forest I looked back to see if anyone noticed we left. No one seemed to be following us.

"So you're Naruto?" I asked him slowing down our pace. He nodded slowing his pace down too.

" You're a lot more...energetic than your brother Shikamaru." He said coming to a stop. I laughed a bit.

"Only when I want to be " I said climbing a tree."Plus I'm not a ninja like you guys..." I said as I swung myself up to a branch.

"That explains why I never saw you around." He said laying down on the ground looking up to me.

For some reason Naruto seemed easy to talk to... There was something different about him.

"My brother always said he'd introduce me to everyone eventually... But being Shikamaru, he became lazy and always made up excuses" I said to Naruto.

"Why do you need your brother to introduce you to people?" He asked turning his head slightly to the side.

"Well..." I said as if I had the answer. "I have no idea."

Naruto started to climb up the same tree I was in, but swung himself up to a branch across from me.

"What's it like being a ninja?" I asked after a few minutes of silence between us.

"What's it like not being one?" He asked looking at me.

Like I had a clue what the difference was.

**KAKASHI'S POV**

You sat there reading another Make-Out book waiting for all of the bickering going on to stop.

"Hey...where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking around for him. You looked up from your book at the group who finally started to settle down from all the talking.

"Come to think of it, Chikyo is gone too..." Ino said with a worried look on her face.

I sighed and slapped my book closed a little louder than I intended. They glanced over at me.

"While you all were arguing over senseless nonsense, they left" You said pointing in the way you saw them scampered off. They all looked in that direction.

"Naruto _took _my sister?!" Shikamaru asked angrily, his face starting to look red and frustrated.

"Actually, she grabbed his hand and ran off. Looked like she initiated it." I said dropping my arm and turning around walking away.

**SHIKAMARU'S POV**

_What a drag. _She had to go off causing trouble. I'm losing my grip on her lately.

With that thought I ran off in the direction Kakashi Sensai pointed.

"Shikamaru! Where do you think you're going?!" Ino said slightly above a normal tone of voice. I stopped and turned around sighing.

"Where do you think Ino? To get my sister." I said about to turn back around and head off in the direction.

"You know Shikamaru..." Choji started. I stopped again this time to listen to what he had to say. "She's only a year younger than us...you don't have to baby sit her anymore..she can handle herself...she's grown up quite a bit since I first met her" He said.

I always had to look out for my younger sister, she was always my responsiblity and losing her was not okay with me. Our parents trusted me to watch her...but there was some truth behind what Choji said.

"But what if something happens-"

"Nothing's going to happen to her Shikamaru." Sakura said now entering the conversation. "I'd trust Naruto with my life...there should be no worries if he is with her." She said smiling.

This made me feel somewhat better, but just thinking about Chikyo with a boy still somewhat upset me. I glanced to the forest then back at the group who were staring at me, waiting for me to either stay or go...

**CHIKYO'S POV**

I laughed as Naruto showed me his "Sexy Jutsu" as he called it. I clapped.

"That's so awesome Naruto! I wish I could do stuff like that!" I said sitting against the base of the tree trunk.

"Haha, thanks Chikyo!" Naruto said changing back to his normal self.

"Well...we better head back, I'm getting hungry, and I'm surprised Shika hasn't come looking for me yet." I said looking above the trees to see the sky.

"Why don't we stop at Ichiraku Ramen shop? It will be my treat." Naruto asked.

"Sure! I love ramen!" I said smiling.

Naruto plastered a smile on he face that took up most of his face. He held his hand out to me helping me up from the ground.

"What's with that smile?" I said as I started walking with him out of the forest. Some pink color rose in his cheeks.

"Oh no reason!" he said still smiling.

When we made it to Ichiraku's we sat down next to each other.

"I'll have my usual!" Naruto said right away. The man nodded then looked at me.

"I'll have what he's having!" I said cheerfully. The man laughed a bit and gave a thumbs up and went to go make our food.

I looked at Naruto who still had a smile on his face.

"You know Naruto, I wish I would have met you sooner" I said smiling.

"Yeah, I don't know why we havn't met before. I mean I don't know why Shikamaru hid you so much" He commented.

"It's not like he chose to hide me..." you said trailing off into your own thoughts.

_Flashback_

_I was only 7 years old._

_I was walking back to my room after using the restroom in the middle of the night when I overheard someone talking in the kitchen area._

_I opened the door slightly to see my mother, father, and brother sitting in the kitchen. My mother seemed uptight like always, and my father seemed half awake. Shikamaru sat there nodding his head, so I listened closely_

_"She can't be trusted alone Shikamaru, I need you to watch her!" _

_"Why do I have to do it? This is such a drag!" _

_"Don't raise your voice at me young man!" _

_"Do what your mother is telling you Shikamaru."_

_"She can't protect herself like you can, I just want to make sure you are both safe."_

_"Then why can't you or dad watch her?" _

_"Because we have important missions that require us to leave and they are way to dangerous for her to come along."_

_"Fine." _

_I closed the door and slid my way back into my room and into my bed. A few moments later my door opened, then I heard a sigh, then the door closed._

_I laid there thinking about those words they said...I must be troublesome if I always need someone to watch over me at all times..._

_Tears formed in my eyes as I tried to shut out those thoughts, but they just kept coming and wouldn't leave._

_Flashback End_

"You okay Chikyo? Did I say something wrong?" Naruto said looking at me, smile disappeared off his face, being replaced by a worried look.

"Yeah, I'm okay!" I said cheering up, throwing that memory in the back of my mind where it belongs. I looked down to see a bowl of ramen infront of me. "This looks so good!" I said grabbing chopsticks.

Naruto still looked at me intently but then smiled warmly.

"It's the best, BELIEVE IT!" He said grabbing his own chopstick and digging in. "Oh and I'm paying" He said to the man. The man smiled and went back to doing his work.

**SHIKAMARU'S POV**

I looked at the time and sighed again.

"Where the heck could she be?" I said getting annoyed that Chikyo hasn't come home yet.

"If she's not home when your mother gets home, you will have explaining to do you know..." my father said looking up from his cup of water.

"What a drag. I'm going out to find her." You said standing up and headed to the door. "If mom asks, I wasn't here." I told him and he just sighed.

I walked around town with my hands behind my head lazily. I didn't want to seem like I was worried incase I ran into my mom.

Finally I stopped at Ichiraku Ramen shop. I saw Chikyo and Naruto talking and smiling having a great time.

She was safe...I let out a sigh of relief as I casually walked over there.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Chikyo said. It took me by surprise. I wasn't in her line of sight...

"How did you know I was here?" I asked curiously.

"After how many years you've been following me around non-stop you're going to ask that question?" She said smiling. I sat down on the other side of her.

"Hey Shikamaru! You took me by surprise. I didn't see you at all." Naruto said finishing up a bite of his ramen.

"Hey Naruto. Chikyo, mom's going to be returning soon, and if we aren't home by the time she gets there, she's going to freak out." I said poking her arm repeatedly.

"Oh..." she said looking at Naruto. "Sorry I can't stay longer and chat. It was real nice to have you take me out to eat and get to know you more!" Chikyo said twirling her hair with her hand then smiling showing almost all her teeth.

"It's alright, I understand. I'll see you around more, right?" Naruto said smiling.

"Of course!" She said hopping off the chair. I sighed getting off my chair "See you later Naruto!" she said waving as we walked off.

...

Once we made it back to the house, me and Chikyo walked into the kitchen to see our father with a look of defeat on his face...and a very angry mother standing behind him tapping her foot on the ground with her arms crossed. Shit.

"Shit." Chikyo said under her breath.

I looked at our father who looked at me as if he were trying to say sorry. Looks like our mother got the best of him.

"Chikyo..." our mother said angrily...then her entire mood changed "I'm so glad you're safe and okay! You're not hurt are you?" she said examining Chikyo's body making sure she wasn't hurt in any way. After satisfied with the result, she gave her a huge hug.

"Mom...Mom! I'm fine...get off...let go of me!" Chikyo said trying to get out of our moms death hold of a hug. Once freed, our mother stepped back and then her mood went back to angry. Her head snapped in my direction.

"Shikamaru! I'm very upset with you." My mother began, her voice becoming more angrier and louder. "You LOST Chikyo and then decided NOT to go look for her?! That's very irresponsible of you and-" She was cut off.

"Mom, it's not Shika's fault! I ran away from him!" Our mother looked at her confused.

"Chikyo, you don't need to tell lies-"

"I'm not telling lies! I ran away from him. I wanted to be on my own!"

"You're not old enough to be on your own Chikyo!"

"Mom! I'm 17 now. I think I can handle myself! I don't need a babysitter!"

"You arn't safe Chikyo! I can't let you just roam around alone out in the village!"

Chikyo began breathing deeply and heavily. I've never seen them in such an arguement...actually I've never seen them in one ever. Chikyo always just admits defeat right away and walks away to her room.

Chikyo then began to do something I've never seen her do before...around her a purple haze of chakra formed around her body...my eyes grew wide and I froze in my spot only a few feet from her.

I could feel the chakra from where I was standing. I wanted to move away, but I was terrified to the point where I wasn't going to move at all. I just sat and watched in terror and awe.

**CHIKYO'S POV**

I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Shikamaru mouth ajar, eyes wide and almost trembling. Our father standing in a stance ready for attack, and our mother...her face went from anger to horror in 2 seconds flat.

I was angry. I was sick and tired of being treated as if I was only a little girl. I wanted to scream. I wanted to just run away, for good. As I opened up my mouth to say how I felt, my vision faded to black.

The next thing I saw was field of tall grass and tall sycamore trees surrounding the field and I was in it. In the middle was a small caged cell. I walked over to it carefully...not knowing where I was.

When I made my way to the cell, I couldn't see into it, but there was a lock on the door that could only be opened by a key. Suddenly the caged cell expanded right in front of me, and grew 100 times it's original size. The grass around me faded and the trees lit on fire, the sky turned a dark red.

I fell down onto my butt and looked up at the cell. I was terrified to see two bright purple eyes staring at me, a smile with razor sharp teeth. It seemed to have chuckled evily...I scooted back away from the cell, but no matter how far I moved, it was like I didn't move an inch.

"About time we finally meet"


End file.
